


He's the Captain (Law x Reader)

by Danima28



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Controversial Themes, Drama, F/M, Law saves you, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Harassment, What else can i write here, You're quite of a weakling but who cares if Law loves you right, Youre a pain in his ass, doctor stuff, he needs to disinfect, love-hate relationship, meadow island, plus they're rude, shopping with law, the entire town sucks tbh, yay, you dont like alcohol, you like pushing his buttons, you pick the worst bar ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danima28/pseuds/Danima28
Summary: When you half begged your captain for the day off from ship duties and to instead indulge yourself at the island’s local tavern, you had hardly expected him to agree.But now he has - and everything starts to backfire.





	He's the Captain (Law x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> For those of you who were here first, you would know that I had initially planned for this to be a oneshot but couldn't be bothered to squeeze it all into one chapter, so just spread it out on two.
> 
> However, I am back to say that it's all one chapter now! But it's still shitty, so forgive me for that. I will later revise this story and potentially adjust it because I'm unhappy with the way it ended. But, for now, I am focusing on my other Ace x Reader series, Affiliation (which you should totally check out if you haven't already ;)).
> 
> ENJOY

When you had half begged your captain for the day off from ship duties, and to instead indulge yourself at the island's local tavern, you had hardly expected him to agree.

In all honesty, you weren't even sure you wanted to go in the first place. Everyone knew you didn't drink. It was just you were so sure he would deny your request, that when he actually complied, it went straight over your head.

"Wait – what?" You gaped, eyes as wide as saucers.

"You can go." He clarified patently.

Trafalgar Law was the censorious type of man, for sure. Firm and aloof and so very standoffish. A man of few words but a very worded man, nonetheless. Because of his introverted demeanour, there was a mutual unspoken agreement between he and his crew, which was to steer clear of sticky situations, and avoid drawing any unnecessary attention to oneself.

This was quite difficult for you.

Being loud and flamboyant and even a little bratty was what you did best. And everyone in the crew knew it, too. You suspected nobody really minded your childish antics, though, as your ruses amused the crew as much as they amused yourself (the captain less as much).

With the pair of you being no less than polar opposites, naturally, Law's couched and contained way of conduct is what attracts you to him the most; you get a kick out of riling him up and, in truth, you do it so often and with such a mischievous vigour, it's a wonder he hasn't thrown you out to sea yet.

You recoiled with pursed lips, as if his words were a bite of lemon. There’s got to be a catch.

"But –"

_Oh here we go._

"– You’ll have to accompany me."

Oh.

Honestly you thought it was gonna be way worse. Like sacrificing several limbs to the gods, or something. Perhaps he still had something up his sleeve, because surely this was more of a problem for Law than it was for you. You took pride in being a pain in his ass, after all.

"Where are we going? Why can’t I go by myself?" You immediately queried.

"Because you'll cause too much trouble on your own."

"I don't need baby-sitting," You interjected bitterly, frowning and slouching under his keen glare. "I can take care of myself, y'know."

"I'm aware. But that does not mean you'll behave. So, either stay here, and finish your duties for the day, or come with me to the market. I need to get some supplies."

Groaning, you contemplated on _very politely_ declining his offer (not). But really you just wanted to stretch your legs. Plus, Law would be there for you to annoy, too, so really you couldn’t say no.

 "Fine," You huff, begrudgingly throwing your arms across your chest.

 

In short, the island was… nice. Though not imposing in size it was certainly snug and convivial, and what it lacked in scope it certainly made up for in scenery. The entirety of the town seemed to drown in vines, each ridden with delicately pompous flowers. You had plucked one earlier, and it had smelled just as you thought it would; fresh and bright and full of an arousing summery glee.

Though, something about the image wasn't complete. Some buildings were inapt and disparaged under the vegetation, the old bricks had become disjointed and disorderly after having lost the fight against the foliage over time. But you supposed it added character.

The locals were nice and welcoming, too (as welcoming as it could get for a bunch of pirates, anyway). The weather was very nice, also. Hot. Your favourite. A cloudless sky, as blue as the ocean, stood vibrantly behind the ripe sun. A warm breeze fanned you every now and then, and you knew leaving your jacket back onboard was the right choice, after all. It didn't appear like the weather would turn sour anytime soon and, if you knew your captain, he wouldn't want to hang around for too long, anyway.

Now like the locals, your attire was brought down to the bare minimum in order to endure the heat. Left only in a sleeveless top, and a small, delicate skirt to match your kitten heels just added to your mellow mood.

Your captain, on the other hand, donned his usual heavy, dark overcoat, and you were puzzled at how he wasn't suffering under the insufferable heat. Kikoku was slung over his shoulder like always, deriding and daring and so very dangerous. You raised your brow. If only he would lighten up a bit, then you wouldn’t feel the need to irritate him all the time.

He trudged ahead of you, occasionally pausing at a stool to purchase something, before continuing down the weeded path.

You sighed. _Decades_ must have passed since you departed, and you’d yet to do something to make this trip memorable. Only now your feet were beginning to ache, and your throat was becoming as dry as sand. Turning your head, you envied the sun that was happily retiring behind the horizon for the day.

"Law…" You whined, pouting furiously. He ignored you the first time. You tried again, whinier.

" _Law_ …"

" _What_?"

"Are you done yet? My feet are _killing_ me. I think I’m dying of dehydration, too." You cried dramatically. You could practically feel him rolling his eyes. "It's just we've just been walking for _hours_ and – _ugh_ – oh my god my _legs_ are _screaming_ how much longer do we have to walk in this blasted heat because, I swear, if I don't drink something I fear I may _collapse –"_

You were too busy in your melodramatic soliloquy to notice Law had stopped and turned, and you had waltzed straight into his chest. Rubbing your nose, you looked up to see his grumpy eyes peering down at you from under his hat.

"I only need one more thing so about this: While I finish this, you head to the bar. I'll meet you there when I'm done. Order a drink for me."

“Sure thing, boss!" You saluted with a grin before hurriedly skittering off. You could feel his eyes glaring at your back before you disappeared from his line of sight.

Mumbling gruffly, he proceeded with his shopping.

 

 

You had found the bar sooner than you had thought (purely because you didn't even know where it was and hoped by wondering around you’d find one eventually). It was relatively busy, but considering it was near nightfall you weren't surprised. Spotting a vacant seat at the bar, you asked the barman for a water and something Law would like as soon as you got comfortable.

Your drink appeared almost instantly, as did Law’s, filled to the brim, froth and all. You made a face. You hated the taste of alcohol; it was bitter, and the repercussions usually lead to humiliation and a nasty hangover. Still, you supposed you could be civil with its taste should a situation arise when drinking was appropriate.

A voice pulled you from your thoughts. It was the barman. He was asking you to pay up.

Oh crap. You forgot you needed to pay for things. Law was the man with the money, and sadly, you were as broke as the next beggar.

"Uh… put it on the tab?" You sang sheepishly. The barman nodded and sauntered over to serve someone else.

Well shit. If Law didn't find you, you'd be scrubbing dishes for the rest of the night. Not very pirate-y like at all.

Reaching out, you chugged your water, absorbing it like a sponge. Did it always taste this good? Slamming the glass back onto the counter, you exhaled largely. Less than a second later, the barman was back and shoving another drink under your chin. But, you didn't order this. You looked at him quizzically.

"It's from him." He said, jerking his head to the left. Your eyes grazed over the bar until they landed on a man. A tall, heavy, mean looking brute, who looked like he'd had more drinks than he had brain cells, to be precise. You tried not to look disgusted and, instead, politely requested the barman send it back upon the fact that you didn't drink. You got an incredulous look in return, like you were some goddamned compulsive liar who needed serious help. But he shrugged and took the drink away.

Before he left, you asked for another cup of water. He nodded briskly before carrying on.

You were then left to entertain yourself. Swivelling in the stool with a shrill creak, you briefly observed the customers.

You noticed a recurring trait that you could only guess was the island's current (peculiar) fashion. This entailed a string of green that swirled from the ankle to just below the knee. You couldn't tell what material it was, and from where you sat, it looked as if it could very well be the vines that ate the village. Though evidently weird-looking and unnecessary, you supposed every island had its quirks, and for one with as much greenery as this, why not use it in every way you could? You weren't sure if wrapping it around your shins was the best option, though.

You heard a small clack on the counter behind you, and you thanked the barman for your water.

But swivelling further, a tall, opaque object came into view. How you didn't notice a man as wide as he immediately was a bloody mystery, and when you snapped your head up to meet his crooked smile you had to fight off every cell in your body that nearly flew you off your stool and yelp like a chicken.

He said nothing, but only craned his head to glare at the alcoholic drink like a machine, heartily cackling with a throat full of phlegm. You swallowed. His head rotated to face you again as he opened his mouth to speak and your stomach dropped. His voice was just as gravely and watery and as scratchy as his laugh. It grated against every frozen bone in your body.

"You don't drink, eh?"

Oh fuck. This was the dude. Now you'd had a proper look, his face was uglier up close than it was from a distance. More like a gorilla than any other gorilla you'd met.

"I don't. It's for someone else," You said in all honesty, proud of how your crippling anxiety hadn't shaken your small voice. He leaned in closer and you instinctively recoiled after catching a whiff of his foul breath.

"Really? Who? It better not be your boyfriend."

"No. It's for my captain." You replied curtly, trying to blame why he wanted to know your relationship status down to how cripplingly famous you were (you wish), and he a mere fan who wanted to ask you on a date.

But even that was enough to make you hurl.

He laughed again and moved in to lay one of his hands on your bare leg, and quickly drew it across the expanse of your thigh. At this proximity, his body odour wasn’t faring any better. You shrieked at the sudden contact, and immediately leapt from your chair.

"Hey! K-keep your hands to yourself!" You tried to look tough, you really did. But your voice was breaking now, and you were sure your hands were shaking like an electric shock.

"Oh, come on, little girly. Ditch your ' _captain'_ and we’ll have some fun!" He chortled, closing in.

“No!” You cried, stepping backwards and against the bar whilst throwing your hand out in a ‘stop’ gesture. He was having none of it. You looked around, your heart hammering in your chest. Was there no one else for him to pick on? You found your answer soon enough when spotting only three other women in the bar. They weren’t alone, unlike yourself, which obviously depicted that, to the gorilla man, you were the ripest banana of the bunch.

You plead silently for their help – for anyone’s help really, you weren’t picky. But the locals were ignoring you – casually chattering away and having an absolute blast.

You turned to your trust barman for aid next. But he’d cast you aside too, sheepishly busying himself with other customers. That was no good.

Well, damn.

What a fabulous bar. Such a fucking _fantastic_ choice, if you do say so yourself.

Turning back to the gorilla man, he was still closing in and eyeing you with a wicked gleam. You should be careful about how to ease this man out of his attraction without angering him too much; he could squish you like a grape.

"Oi, you fucktard! _I said no!"_

_Did you seriously just say that?!_

Suddenly, a bulky arm crudely snaked around your waist before anyone could sneeze. Hauling you in and shoving you against the bar with such a vehement force, you thought the counter would crumble beneath his strength, if not you. A horrifying yelp threatened to fall from your mouth but was barred as you held your breath.

Wow, was today your unlucky day.

You reached for the bar behind you as a last resort, feeling elevated when you caught grip of the cold glass and, in one swift movement, you abruptly shoved the object forwards, watching in delight as the contents spilled all over the gorilla’s hideous grin.

When he roared aloud, spluttering curses and tumbling backwards, you realised you’d accidently thrown the contents of Law’s alcoholic drink, instead of your water, like you had intended. But even so, this was probably for the best.

“That was for the smell,” you spat, sending him your best glare. Maybe now he’d get the message.

You were very wrong.

He started to shake. Lightly, at first, but as you stood nervously, his large form was quaking like he was about to explode. You thought he was seething with an uncontrollable rage, but when you heard a low rumble, getting louder and louder as the noise twisted and changed horrifically, you realised he was laughing. Suddenly, he’d erupted out in a full-blown fit of giggles, and you knew you were in deep shit.

You didn’t expect him to grab you so quick. Seizing you by the wrist and then aggressively pinning you between him and the bar again, you had no time to interject. His lips dancing dangerously close to your ear and you were frozen in place.

"Feisty, huh? _Just how I like them_."

A rough hand curled around your thigh, brutally hoisting it up so he could squeeze himself closer to you. You were fighting him but – where was all your strength? This man would not budge. Not even an inch, the fatto. His monstrously large hand sat so aggressively taut around your thigh, you thought the limb would _burst_ , but then, a sudden hot, gooey slime pressed against your neck and you knew you’d have _other_ bruises, too.

You felt his heated breath on your neck, his rumbling grunts against your veins and your stomach dropped to another dimension. Your heart had stopped beating a while ago, undoubtedly from the repulsive, nauseating, sordid, ground-breaking, earth-shattering shock, and you hoped your end was nigh. You'd be less appealing as a corpse.

Upon concluding that pushing this man off was futile, you tried something else. Extending your arm, you intended to swing it down screaming ' _HYAA_!' and knock this bitch out like the karate master you were, but how he saw it coming when his face was currently buried in your neck terrified you to no end. Now, with your hand caught in his fist and suspended above your head, you could feel the waterworks coming on.

Because holy shit. Nothing was working.

You clenched your eyes shut, praying that he would get bored and leave you alone if you stood still for long enough.

Really, this day was the absolute worst.

But suddenly, there was an instantaneous shift in the atmosphere, a break in the bustling noise of the bar and fresh gusts of wind hit you as the bar doors swung open, creaking in the stunned silence. You heard a _whoosh_ and then the ring of steel scraping against the scabbard.

And there it was. Kikoku, unsheathed and glinting in the dim light like a rabid beast, dangerously licking the gorilla man's neck. Your wide, relief ridden eyes darted up to its wielder (some ways away due to Kikoku's impressive length), and you could’ve sworn you’d never been so relieved to see that silly dotted hat.

Then he spoke, and the sound was such a gratifying, deep rumble, it managed to rev up your heartbeat and bring you back to life.

"Are you looking to lose those hands, bastard?"

_Law!_

You inwardly cried for your favourite captain.

You had been saved.

Breathing heavy, you looked back to the gorilla, still hidden in the crook of your neck. Seemingly unnerved by his impending death at the sword’s edge. He merely grumbled and slowly straightened himself out, foolishly allowing Kikoku some dangerous breathing space. As he pulled away, you noticed a thick trail of saliva that drooled from his lips clinging to the red mark on your neck. A tight clack sounded from Kikoku, where Law had stiffened and squeezed furiously around the sword's hilt.

You tried not to focus on wiping the slime away, and instead wondered how drunk (or just how simply naïve) gorilla man had was to be so oblivious to Law's murderous aura. Even _you_ were startled.

"And just who the heck are you?" He growled, his large hands still excessively latched onto you.

"I'm the captain." He said lowly.

Everything was still. And silent. Save for the sound of your thwarting heart, nobody made a peep. They wouldn’t dare, for Law was glaring at the gorilla man with such large, murderous intent, the locals couldn’t pretend to ignore it anymore. And for their lives, they would not interfere.

Perhaps, if Law had been feeling kind, Gorilla-man could’ve walked away but with minor injuries – had he followed suit. But, yet to release his boorish hold on you, he apparently wasn’t smart enough to concede. So, much to your gross embarrassment and utter disgust, he remained arrogant between your legs, and you, trapped between his pelvis and the counter top. Your wrist caught in an angry flurry by his calloused hand, his other insistently hooked around your thigh and you could already see the faint discolouration of skin.

Law didn’t ease his grip on the sword’s hilt, but no attempts to slice up the man had been made just yet. A familiar, icy expression remained ceaseless in his cold, grey eyes. It was enough to make you – if not the gorilla – shake like a leaf.

“The captain, huh?” His cheeks, tinged with a happy pink, curled into tight balls as he pulled his snarling lips back to breathe a curdled laugh. “And what do you want?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Hands off, or you lose them.” Law bit back, and Kikoku seconded his statement by glinting in the bar’s septic glow.

“That’s a shame,” Slowly, the hand under your thigh curled its way over and then proceeded upward. You shrieked pathetically and writhed beneath his hand, horrified, a shock of electricity coursed through every violated pore of your skin. Despite your turmoil, Gorilla-man refused to break eye contact with Law, challenging the captain’s hostile glare with a ghastly sneer of his own; he edged closer. “I was gonna give her a right good see-into.”

In an instant, and much to your frantic surprise, Law’s arm dropped, Kikoku sank patiently in the heavy atmosphere. He shifted. You could see no longer his choleric eyes from beneath his dotted hat but hear only a low growl from behind his teeth as his lips curled into a smirk. You can’t recall having ever seen something so terrifying in your life. Dragging his other hand up, you saw those five letters imprinted in a heavy black ink on each of his fingers; it was too late for this man.

The bar was abruptly masked behind a brilliant blue dome; a cold casing that may very well be this man’s coffin. He twitched violently, eyes growing wider with every second that passed, and you guessed that maybe he had finally sobered up.

“Room,” you heard Law coo, and there was no time for the gorilla to interject. Without warning, the pair of them had dissipated in a flash and materialised just as quickly. Law stood next to you now.

Grabbing your arm, he hastily eased you onto your feet before yanking you to his chest. You fumbled with straightening out your skirt as he spoke lowly, “You got carried away and said too much. Don’t blame me if you end up losing a little more than your hands today.” Fearfully, you tried a glance at the Gorilla man. Trembling and cursing wildly, he desperately sought for the reason as to how in the hell did he manage to travel several feet within the space of a breath.

But you weren’t to see much more.

Before you knew it, a large hand had dropped in front of your eyes, resting securely on the bridge of your nose. Black replaced the light and your vision was gone. With an eloquent gasp your lips parted. What was it he did not want you to see? The fact that Law felt it not right for you to witness his next act unnerved you to a ridiculous extent, anxiety outweighed curiosity and you tried not to peek.

Biting your lip, you felt him shifting beside you. Kikoku whispered and hissed as the blade was wrapped in an electric sheen, flickering with bright anticipation.

You heard him mutter “Radio Knife,” beneath his breath, and the sudden jolt of his body as he swung Kikoku once. The whistle of the blade satisfactorily slicing the air after some long-winded desire to cut. Then you heard it again. After that, nothing. A dead silence drowned the bar and you wondering if you were breathing too loud.

A second passed. Then another, and the quiet was becoming increasingly tedious. Then, at long last, movement. With a gentle push, the arm around your bare shoulders coaxed you into a clumsy walk. Yanking your head to his chest, he proceeded to hastily pull you in a direction. Still blinded beneath his palm, it was all you could do not to trip over your feet, so you instinctively reached a hand to cling at his coat. The awkward clack of your kitten heals made you wince in the silence.

It was only until you stepped out into the fresh evening air did the screaming commence. A collection of short, cropped, strangled wails of despair that relentlessly ripped through the quiet night air. He wasn’t hurt, you knew. They weren’t cries of pain. That made it even more disturbing.

What exactly had Law cut off?

A shiver ran down your spine as the screaming continued. Perhaps you didn’t want to know.

You chewed your lip a bit more; Law hadn’t removed his hand for quite some time. But, finally, the two of you came to a standstill, and he peeled his hand from your eyes.

Though dim, thick, orange, settling light attacked your eyes from behind the silhouette of the sub; you were back at the ship.

He started at you fiercely. Fidgeting, you were the first to speak.

“Sorry, Law. I threw your drink all over that guy.” He made no sound as you gazed at your feet. His eyes, angry and grey, wondered over your attire, ruffled and disorderly. You’d had no time to address it properly yet. Then, he looked to your legs, bruised with a fresh, ugly purple. When he caught sight of your neck, sore and spotted with pink markings behind tattered strays of hair, he couldn’t resist the urge to growl.

Reaching forward, he slipped a hand round your waist and used the other to gently brush away the messy strands before planting it behind your ear. Surprised, you raised your head, only to see him drawing closer. Then, a warm heat on your neck. The same spot from earlier. But it was different. It was soft and tender and passionate, and you prayed your knees wouldn’t succumb from the caress of his lips. For a while, you could only let out squeaking gasps of shock, until you found the words.

“Law, what are you doing?”

His reply was simple. “Disinfecting.”

You shuddered at his hot breath and later cursed yourself for moaning when he continued the act. Drowsy fingers clenched to his coat when you felt his tongue, and your lashes fluttered shut as it lapped at your sensitive skin.

“Law…” You sighed. What if somebody sees? You wanted to push him away but, finding the strength to stay on your feet was just about all you could manage.

Upon hearing your plea, Law ignored it for a few more seconds. Then he finished up. Pulling back, he looked at you; flushed with dreary desire. Smirking, his eyes travelled to the bruise on your thigh.

“Looks like there’s more to be done. Come with me.” He ordered, grabbing your arm and yanking you back to the ship. Quickly, he added: “Oh, and you’re banned from ever leaving the ship again.”

Wait. What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> For those of you who first read this, it was two little chapters because I couldn't be bothered to squeeze everything into one. But, now, I've just added the two chapters together to make a oneshot.  
> It's still shitty, but I hope you'll forgive me. I will revise this later and edit the bits that aren't valid or even good material. For now, though, I am focusing on my other Ace x Reader series, Affiliation.


End file.
